


Advent Calendar 2014

by AngelMila



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Destiel Advent Calendar, Destiel Advent Calendar 2014, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelMila/pseuds/AngelMila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel Advent Calendar. Little fics every day until Christmas :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. December 1

Dean was sitting at the bar, talking with two beautiful, busty, blonde women. They were nice, though they weren’t too smart. Just like my type. Dean thought and grinned.

"So tell me, Ciara, what do you do for a living?” Dean asked and took a síp of his beer.

The girl smiled at him. “I’m a nurse.” She replied as she played with her long, blonde hair.

"A sexy nurse, I like it.” Dean let out a soft laugh. "And you, Brooke?” He then glanced at the other girl.

Brooke looked into Dean’s green eyes and slowly licked her lips. She slowly leaned closer. “Last Christmas, I gave you my heart…” She started singing in a terrible, deep voice.

Dean’s eyes widened, staring at the girl. “What?”

"But the very next day, you gave it away!” She continued, and oh god, her voice was horrible. "Wake up, Dean!”

Dean slowly opened his eyes and he saw Castiel in front of him. “Dude, what the hell? I was having a sweet dream!” He complained.

"Dean, it’s December!” Castiel said happily and continued singing.

Dean just rolled his eyes and smiled. What a dork, he thought, an adorable dork.


	2. December 2

"What the hell are you wearing?” Dean asked as he looked over at Castiel. He was wearing an ugly red sweater with blue reindeers on it. Freaking blue reindeers.

"I bought it yesterday.” Cas replied. "Do you like it?”

"No, Cas. That’s hideous. You shouldn’t wear that.” Dean sighed, because let’s be honest, he’d never seen such an ugly sweater. "Those reindeers are fucking blue, Cas.”

Cas huffed. “I like them. They are unique. And they are suits me since my eyes are blue.” He explained to Dean.

"Whatever, if that makes you happy.” Dean shrugged and started eating his breakfast. Cas was sitting there and just stared at Dean.

"What?” Dean snapped, looking at the angel.

"I bought one for you too.” Cas said quietly.

 

Few hours later Dean was sitting on the couch, watching some rerun with a red sweater on him.

"See? It suits you. The reindeers are green just like your eyes.” Cas explained with a wide grin.


	3. December 3

Cas was in the kitchen all day, cooking. He spent nearly four hours decorating the gingerbreads he made. The whole bunker smelled like cinnamon and ginger.

Dean stepped into the kitchen around nine pm to ask Castiel if he wants to watch something, but Castiel was still sitting at the table, making a gingerbread house.

"Hey, Cas." Dean smiled at the angel and took a sit next to him. "So aren’t you tired of this?" He asked.

"No, Dean. This is fascinating. It’s like creating a world." He explained and glanced at Dean.

"Yeah, sure, Godstiel. You created a whole Gingerbread World. Good for you." He rolled his eyes and took a bite of a gingerbread man. Castiel stared at the hunter with a horrified look on his face.

"Oh no, Dean! You just bit off GingerDean’s head!" Cas said and sighed softly.


	4. December 4

"It’s easy, Cas. You open a door and you eat the chocolate.” Dean explained as he held a chocolate advent calendar.

Cas nodded and he tried to open door number 12.

"No, Cas. You should open number 4 today. There are 24 doors, you open one each day.” Dean said, pointing at the right door.

"I don’t understand it.” Cas replied. "Why can’t I open this one?”

"Because it’s … You just can’t, okay? You have to open number 4, since it’s the fourth of December.” Dean explained, but Cas didn’t understand it.

"Why can’t I eat as many chocolate as I want? Why can’t I open two now?” The angel asked.

Dean sighed and shook his head. "Nevermind, Cas. You can open number 12 today, if you want to.”


	5. December 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I just love Jason Manns' album! :3

It was weird. Castiel was shopping in the morning, but when he got home he rushed to his bedroom. Usually he showed the things he bought to Dean when he came home, but now he just hurried to his room.

After half an hour, Dean walked to Castiel’s bedroom and knocked on the door. He didn’t wait for an answer, he just stepped inside. But when he saw Castiel, his eyes widened.

"Jesus fucking Christ, what are you wearing?" Dean asked as he looked over at Cas. Castiel was wearing a short red dress with white faux trim.

"I uh…" Castiel blushed deeply. "Sam told me I should get a Santa costume to surprise you, but when I asked the cashier if she can give me a Santa costume that a boy will like, she gave this to me." He explained.

Dean smirked at him. “Well… Santa baby, I’ve been an angel all year.” He whispered huskily.

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. “Dean, you are not an angel of the Lord.”

"I know Cas, it’s a song… Forget it…. And keep that dress." He grinned and winked at the angel.


	6. December 6

"Dean, I’m going shopping." Castiel said as he stood at the doorway.

"Cas, wait!" Dean stepped to him and wrapped a scarf around his neck. "You’ll catch a cold." He whispered softly.

"I won’t. I’m an angel of the Lord, Dean. I can’t catch a cold." Castiel argued.

"I don’t care." Dean shrugged and put a beanie on the angel’s head. "Alright, you can go now." He smiled at Castiel. "And bring pie, okay?"

Cas nodded with a sweet smile. “Of course.”


	7. December 7

"Dean, I have to go back to Heaven. I have something to do." Castiel said as he glanced at Dean. Dean was sitting in the kitchen, drinking some mulled wine.

Dean groaned. "But it's almost Christmas. You have to stay here."

"I really can't stay." Castiel shook his head.

"But baby it's cold outside." Dean replied.

Castiel tilted his head and stared at Dean as his eyebrows furrowed. "Baby?"

"It's a Christmas song... Seriously, Cas, you should listen more Christmas carols..." Dean rolled his eyes. He sighed softly. "But come back before Christmas, okay?"

"I promise." The angel smiled at him.


	8. December 8

Dean was sitting on the couch with a guitar in his hands. Sam was out searching for Christmas presents and Castiel was still in Heaven.

Dean was all alone and he thought maybe he could sing a little. "Pretty lights on the tree, I'm watching them shine..." Dean sang softly. "You should be here with me, Baby please come home."

Dean didn't notice that Sam was already there, standing at the doorway. "They're singing Deck The Halls, but it's not like Christmas at all. I remember when you were here and all the fun we had last year."

Then suddenly Sam cleared his throat and Dean dropped his guitar. "What are you doing?" Sam asked.

Dean blushed a little. "Nothing."

"Were you singing about Cas?" Sam grinned at his brother.

"What? No..." Dean blushed even deeper and Sam grinned even wider. "Shut up." Dean stood up and stormed out of the room. He surely missed his angel.


	9. December 9

"Dean. I've heard your prayer." Castiel was standing in Dean's bedroom. A few moments ago he wasn't there yet. "I'm here."

"What prayer?" Dean asked, he was slightly confused.

"You were singing a prayer. You wanted me back." Cas answered, tilting his head.

"Cas, that wasn't a prayer... I was just singing..." Dean explained and smiled softly. "But I'm glad you are here. Come on, let's watch The Nightmare Before Christmas."


	10. December 10

"Dean! It's snowing!" Castiel ran in Dean's room, smiling like a little child.

Dean groaned and opened his eyes. "That's... great."

"Come on, Dean! Let's build a snowman." Castiel grabbed Dean's hand, trying to pull him out.

"Wow, slow down, Elsa." Dean rolled his eyes, but he got out of the bed.

"Dean, that was Anna who wanted to build a snowman. Didn't you pay attention last night when we watched Frozen?" Cas asked as Dean quickly got dressed. Dean just smiled and rolled his eyes again.

 

Half an hour later they built the snowman. "Shit. We don't have a carrot for his nose." Dean said.

Castiel shook his head. "Don't worry." He quickly grabbed his angel blade and pushed it into the snowman's head. "Here. Much better."

Dean just laughed. "Seriously, Cas?"


	11. December 11

Dean was in the library, doing some research. He looked up, when the angel stepped inside.

"Dean. I made you hot chocolate." Castiel said, putting the mug down on the table. "I heard people usually drink hot chocolate in winter."

Dean smiled and picked up the mug. "Thank you, Cas, that's..." He took a sip from the drink and frowned. "Salty."

"Dean, I assume you wanted to say that's sweet. That's the manner." Cas replied, tilting his head and furrowing his eyebrows.

"No, Cas. The hot chocolate. It's salty." Dean explained. "You put salt in it."

"Oh." Cas gasped. "My apologies, Dean."


	12. December 12

"What are you doing, Cas?" Dean raised his eyebrows as he glanced at the angel. Castiel was writing something.

"I'm writing a letter to Santa." Cas explained, not looking up from the paper.

"A letter? You know Santa isn't..." Dean started but Sam kicked his leg under the table. "Ouch.." He looked at Sam. But his brother was right. Castiel looked like a kid and he didn't want to ruin his Christmas.

"What are you writing to him?" Sam asked with a soft smile.

Castiel just shrugged. "It's like a wish list."

Dean grinned. "Can I see it?"

"No." Castiel said maybe a bit too quickly and he blushed a little. "It's personal."

Dean sighed. "Okay, okay... I hope Santa can fulfill all of your wishes."

"I hope that too." Cas replied happily.


	13. December 13

Sam was in the library, he was reading a book about werewolves when he saw Castiel's letter on the table.

He had to take a look.

 

_Dear Santa!_

_I was a good angel this year I think. I helped the Winchester brothers. Since I was good, I hope you'll bring me the things I really want._

_1\. A new tie_

_2. ~~A cat~~  A guinea pig_

_3\. More honey_

_And also, I really want a kiss from Dean._

_Sincerely,_

_Castiel_

  
  


Sam smiled at the letter. He hoped all of Castiel's wishes will come true.


	14. December 14

"Sam!" Dean shouted as he stood in the living room, looking at the door. 

Sam walked into the room and raised his eyebrows. "What's wrong, Dean?"

"Sam, what the fuck is this?" He pointed at a mistletoe hanging above the doorway.

"A mistletoe." Sam answered, furrowing his brows. "Never seen one before?"

"Dude... Why did you put it there?" Dean asked, he was confused.

"I thought Cas should know about all the Christmas traditions." Sam answered with a smirk. "Maybe you'll be lucky this year, Dean." He winked at his brother then walked out.

 _Son of a bitch._.. Dean thought, though he liked the idea of kissing the angel... Surely Sam knew what Dean wanted this Christmas.


	15. December 15

"Dean, I still don't understand this." Castiel tilted his head, he was confused. "What's the point of having blades on my boots?"

"Those are ice skates, Cas." Dean explained. "The lake is frozen, so I thought we could go ice skating." When he saw the look on Castiel's face Dean laughed softly. "It'll be fun, don't worry."

 

An hour later they were at the lake.

"Alright, Cas, put on your skates and follow me." Dean stepped on the ice and started moving slowly first, then a bit faster.

When Castiel joined Dean and tried to imitate the hunter's movements, the angel almost fell.

"Wow, easy there, tiger." Dean said, grabbing Castiel's hand and holding him tight. "You have to learn how to balance first. Here, let me show you." Dean smiled softly and moved slowly. He still held Castiel's hand and he only let it go when they were both very tired and they decided to go home.

"You were right." Castiel smiled. "This was fun."


	16. December 16

"Where were you?" Dean asked when Castiel walked in. His messy hair was snowy and his cheeks were red.

"I just took a walk." Cas replied quietly.

"Cas, you are shaking!" Dean grabbed Castiel’s arm and pulled him near to the fireplace.

"Sit." Dean commanded and the angel obeyed, sitting down.

Dean wrapped a blanket around Castiel and then walked to the kitchen. He returned with a big mug of mulled wine. “Here.”

They sat there for a while quietly. “Better?” Dean asked with a soft smile.

"I’m still cold." Castiel replied.

Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel’s shoulder. “Now?”

Castiel smiled. “Much better.”

"Hey, guys, do you know where is… Wow…" Sam walked in and stopped. He grinned. "Okay, I leave you two alone."


	17. December 17

"I hate shopping." Dean whined as he carried the shopping bags, while Castiel smiled and walked around the mall.

"Come on, Dean. We have to buy something for Sam." Castiel replied.

Dean just groaned. He hated this. Then he spotted someone and grinned. "Hey, Cas, look! That's Santa."

Castiel's eyes widened as he looked at the man in red clothes sitting on a big armchair.

"Is that really Santa?" Castiel asked and Dean just had to smile, Cas was so cute and so naive.

"Almost." Dean answered with a soft chuckle. "Why don't you sit on his lap and tell him about the things you want like the other kids?"

Cas grinned as he quickly walked to Santa. "Hi." He said shyly. Dean watched him from a distance with a smile.

"Hello dear, what's your name?" Santa asked.

"I'm Castiel." The angel replied.

Santa nodded a little. "And what do you want for Christmas, Castiel?"

Castiel hesitated for a while before he leaned closer and pointed his finger at Dean. "Him." He whispered quietly as he smiled softly, lovingly.


	18. December 18

Castiel was in front of the bunker when something hit the back of his neck. It was cold and sloppy and Castiel had no idea what it was. Then he heard a small giggle, a voice he knew so well. Dean.

He turned around and looked at the hunter. "What was that?"

"A snowball." Dean replied and shrugged.

"A what?" Cas asked, frowning slightly.

Dean sighed. "A snowball. It's a... small ball of snow."

"I understand that, Dean, but why did you hit me with a small ball of snow?" The angel was confused.

"Well, that's a game. Now you should throw me and we should laugh a lot." Dean shrugged again. It was a stupid idea.

"Oh." Cas nodded and bent down, making a small snowball. He tried to hit Dean but he failed.

Dean laughed softly, because the angel was just so cute.

But by the end of the day Cas learnt how to aim perfectly and they both were wet and messy and very very happy.


	19. December 19

"We should get a Christmas tree." Sam said and looked at Dean, who was reading a book about Ghouls. "Can you go to the tree farm?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Dean nodded and got up. "Cas? Do you want to come with me?

The angel nodded eagerly. "Let's go."

 

"What about this?" Dean asked, pointing at a big Christmas tree.

Castiel shooked his head. "It's too green."

Dean sighed and pointed at another one. "And this?"

"That's not green enough." Cas replied.

"What about this one?" Dean pointed at a gorgeous tree.

The angel shook his head again. "Too big."

Dean sighed. "Okay, then choose one."

Castiel hummed as he walked around and then he grinned. "This is perfect."

Dean let out a soft laugh when he glanced at the tree. "Cas, this is like the smallest tree in the world."

"Maybe. But it's the same color as your eyes." Castiel said happily.


	20. December 20

"Uhm, Dean?" Cas stood at the doorway, looking at Dean who was reading in his bed. 

Dean looked up at the angel. "Yes, Cas?"

"Uhm... I want to go somewhere and I want you to come with me." Castiel replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

Dean frowned, getting up. "Everything is alright?"

"Yes. I just need you to come with me." Cas handed a few sheets of paper to Dean. "You'll need these."

Dean raised his eyebrows as he glanced at the sheets. "Cas... What are these?"

"We are going caroling, Dean." The angel said happily.

"No way!" Dean shook his head. "I'm not singing."

"Please, Dean... You have the most beautiful voice. You are singing like an angel, though you are not really an angel of the Lord." Cas smiled.

Dean sighed. "Okay, okay... Let's go." Because Castiel was so cute and he couldn't let him down.


	21. December 21

"Dean?" Castiel stood next to Dean, who was watching Dr. Sexy M.D. in the living room.

"Yeah, Cas?" He glanced up at the angel.

"What were the things you loved when you were a kid?" Castiel asked.

"Uh... I loved toy cars. I didn't have much though." He shrugged. "And I loved that gun my father gave to me when I was 7. And that knife I kept in the nightstand."

"Oh." Castiel nodded. "Thank you, Dean." He smiled and then disappeared.

 

Few hours later Dean found Castiel in the angel's bedroom with boxes around him. Dean glanced in one of the boxes and his eyes widened. It was full of guns, knives and toy cars.

"What the hell are these, Cas?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I want to donate gifts to the poor children." Castiel explained.

"You.. you can't give knives and guns to children!" Dean snapped.

"But... But you liked them when you were a kid." Castiel tilted his head.

"I was a weird kid, okay?" Dean sighed and sat next to the angel. "Let me help you."

 

At the end of the day they donated a lots of teddy bears, toy cars and dolls and they knew the children will be very happy.


	22. December 22

"Dean, we should decorate the bunker." Castiel said as he held a box full of outdoor decorations.

"Cas, it's a secret base. We shouldn't put Christmas lights on it." Dean responded.

"Why not?" Castiel asked, he didn't understand.

"Because everyone would know someone is living here." Dean explained.

"But I bought a lot of decorations." Cas sighed sadly.

"You know what? Why don't we decorate the garage?" The hunter suggested.

Cas smiled softly and nodded. "Let's go."


	23. December 23

"Let's decorate the Christmas tree, angel." Dean said with a grin as he stepped in Castiel's bedroom.

The angel got up and followed Dean to the living room. There was the tree that Castiel picked. The smallest tree Dean had ever seen.

They decorated the tree and Dean hummed softly.

"What's that?" Castiel asked, looking at Dean.

Dean frowned. "What?"

"The song you are humming." Castiel explained.

"Uh, it's Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas." Dean replied. "Do you like it?"

The angel nodded and smiled. "It's beautiful."

"Wait here." Dean said and he rushed to his room. He came back with his guitar and he sat down on a chair. He started singing and Castiel watched him in admiration.

"I like this song." Castiel said softly.

"Yeah, me too." Dean grinned. He put the guitar down and got up. He stepped next to Cas and looked up. "We are standing under the mistletoe." He said with a small smirk. "We have to kiss."

"Why?" Castiel asked as he frowned.

"Because it's tradition." Dean grinned and he leaned closer, pressing a soft, sweet kiss on Castiel's lips. "And because I wanted to."


	24. December 24

At midnight they all gathered around the small Christmas tree.

Sam got some new books and chocolate, Castiel got a new tie (blue just like his eyes), a stuffed guinea pig and honey and Dean got porn magazines and beer.

They were telling stories and laughed a lot, then Sam started to speak.

"Uh, I know there was one more thing on your list, Cas." He said, looking at the angel. "A kiss from a certain hunter?"

"I already got that kiss." Castiel smiled and blushed a little, looking at Dean.

Sam's eyes widened and he looked at both of them. "What? Seriously? Are you two finally together?"  
Dean just shrugged, smiling softly at Castiel. "Yeah, something like that."

"That's surely a Christmas miracle." Sam grinned and got up. "I'll bring mulled wine. We are celebrating."

While Sam was away Castiel moved closer to Dean. "Thank you for the best Christmas gifts, Dean."

"Merry Christmas, Cas." Dean grinned and kissed Castiel gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :3  
> I wish you a Merry Christmas!


End file.
